Swords Woman of the Gods
by FatesWings
Summary: (After she left, she never saw them again) It's been 5 years since Yui got back home, she has learned to use the sword. One day she sees Apollon and Hades, standing near her house. What is it they want, and why are they looking for her? Oh dear, what is Yui going to do when she is back with all her friends, but is upset with them. Is this going to work. Apollon x Yui


Kamigami no Asobi and another anime: The Swordswoman of the Gods

Summary: (After she left, she never saw them again) It's been 5 years since Yui got back home, she has learned to use the sword. One day she sees Apollon and Hades, standing near her house. What is it they want, and why are they looking for her? Oh dear, what is Yui going to do when she is back with all her friends, but is upset with them. Is this going to work. Apollon x Yui .

Chapter 1: Yui's P.O.V

"Thank you for coming, please have a nice day." The lady at the counter says cheerfully. I smile and continue on my way out of the store. I stretch, bringing the bags up over my head, and yawn. "Yui." I hear someone call out to me. I turn around and smile. "Kauri, it's so good to see you again." She holds out her arms for a hug, and I oblige. "Wow, you have grown so much." She says in delight, "Last time I saw you was about five years ago." I flinch as I remember.

 _-Flashback-_

' _Huh, I-I'm back.' I look around and see my friends are talking. I run forward tears in my eyes. My friends calling out to me. I run up the stairs that lead to the shrine. I pass my brothers, who stared after me in worry. I have tears streaming down my face. I continue forward, unaware of where I am heading. When all of a sudden I ran into someone. I look up and see Kauri Hajimasa, standing in front of me. "I'm extremely sorry." I say quickly. "Yui, is that you, wow you've grown so much since I last sa- Why are you crying?" I look at her hesitantly before looking down. "Umm- Some of my closest friends… -moved away." I say sheepishly. She nods in understanding before saying. "Yeah, I know how you feel, you'll get over it soon." She smiles and looks down at her watch. "Oh dear, sorry to cut this short, but i'm late for my date." She says winking at me before heading on her way. "You take care now, Yui!" I nod and she heads off, but the tears never did stop falling._

 _-Flashback end-_

I didn't notice I was crying til I felt Kauri wipe away my tears. I look at her in surprise. "Wha-?" She looks at me with a kind expression. "You were in love with one of those friends of yours, weren't you?" She asks. My eyes widen, before they settle back into their natural position. I nod hesitantly. "Speaking of which, how did your date end up going?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows. "Y-You remember that." She squeaks. I nod. "Well, ummm, we-we got married last year." She says blushing. I smile. "Congratulations, Kauri what's your last name now?" She laughs lightly, "My last name is Anoka." I pat her on the back. "Well I better get going," I say. "I got groceries to put away, and a house to clean." Kauri laughs knowingly, "Yep, I got to be doing the same, take care, ok." I nod and smile, "Definitely."

(Time skip: (I'm lazy) (Near house)

I began humming a tune, as I walk towards my house. I swing my bags back in forth. As I walk I begin to notice two figures standing near my house. My hand instinctively went for my necklace, ready to fight at any moment. I creep forward, careful not to alert the two men standing there. I look at them and my eyes widen. One is a man with bright blond hair. I look closer and see a fit body and bright green eyes. The second has longer grey hair, and red eyes. I slowly stand up and walk toward them. "What are you doing here?" I ask coldly. I see them both flinch as they hear me. "I-I'm sorry, we thought this was our friend's house, w-we didn't mean to bother you." The blonde one says. I sigh and shake my head. "You're a ditz, Apollon." I say and shake my head. His eyes widen. "Come on in you, two." I motion to the door. "I could use the company." They nod and follow me in. I sit down on the sofa in my living room.

-Apollon's P.O.V - (Going back a little)

"Okay, so are you sure this is her house, Uncle Hades." I ask concerned. Hades sighs before he nods. "I'm sure." He says. We stand there awhile longer; silently. I was getting a bit uncomfortable, when all of a sudden I hear someone say, "What are you doing here?" I turn and bow. "I-I'm sorry, we thought this was our friend's house, w-we didn't mean to bother you." I say quickly. I hear the person sigh, "You're a ditz, Apollon." I hear. I look up and see a woman with purple hair tied up in a high ponytail. I looked at her face and saw gentle chocolate brown eyes and a confused gaze. My eyes widen. "Come on in you two." She says motioning to the door, before muttering. "I could use the company." She walks to the door and we follow her in. I look around her house and see many swordplay awards, I smile. I look back over at her and see her sitting on the couch. "So, what are you two doing here?" She asks sharply. Hades and I flinch. "W-Well… ummm-" Yui shakes her head. "What?" She sighs. Hades begins to speak, "W-well, we need your help." He says. Yui chuckled. "Ha, after all these years, you finally come see me, and it's to ask for my help." She rolls her eyes. "That's rich." We blink at her confused. She shakes her head again. "I know five years isn't long for you guys, but for me it's a long time." Yui says. "I was so upset when I first realized I might never see any of you again." Hades and I look at each other. I notice that he has a guilty look in his eyes, I look down knowingly. I hear her sigh. "But, i'll hear you out, i'm not one to be… what's the word… oh yeah, irrational." I let out a breath in relief. "If…" She smiles evilly. "You can get Takeru to agree to a duel against me." We nod, Takeru would take any chance he got to see Yui. She smiles. "Good." She smiles, "I need a decent opponent." I look around at the trophies and awards. I smile, "It seems that you do."

(Time skip: Takeru's P.O.V)

"So, you're telling me that she won't even hear us out until I fight her." I say stunned. Hades nods, "It seems that way." I shake my head and laugh. "Ya hear that, pops. I guess ya gotta let me go after all." Zeus sighs, "Fine, but take everyone with you." I laugh, "'Course."

(Time skip: with Yui, still Takeru's P.O.V)

When we get there, I see a woman with purple hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a classic swordsman outfit. (Sorry, don't know what they are called.) "Wow Yui, you've changed so much." I force out. She huffs, "What did you expect, it's been five years and i'm human." I look down, a blush on my face. "-orry." I whisper. She smiles, "Fight me and we'll call it even." I smile brightly. "Yeah!" We get in our positions. "Better not go easy on me Takeru." I laugh, then my eyes narrow, "Where's your sword?" I ask in confusion. She just laughs. "You'll see." I nod and run up to her. I swing, only to have it hit something and fly the other direction. I look in her hands, and see the sword we used to save Balder. My eyes widen. "Hgn," I cough as the butt of the blade hits me in the stomach. Yui comes in for another blow, but I parry it. We exchange a few blows, when suddenly I feel an odd sensation. I look around and see that Yui has backed up. She sticks her sword into the ground, "Come out you ba-" A man walks out. "Aww, why so angry, Princess." Yui growls. "So who are your friends, Princess." Yui picks up her sword and places it in her sheath. "None of your business, Yushiki." He laughs, "Don't tell me, let me guess, they're the friends you said you were fighting for." Yui's fists clench. "What's going on exactly." I hear Loki ask. The man now identified as Yushiki looks over at him. "Yep, i'm guessing what I said was true." He smiles maniacally. "It's just more leverage against you." He says, "I can't wait to get back at you for what you did." I watch Yui flinch. "You like one of them don't you, well i'll figure out which one." He waves a hand threatening, before walking away. I look at Yui in surprise. Then Thoth said what we were all thinking. "What just happened." Yui looks at her feet with great interest."Yui…" Apollon says lightly. Yui sighs, "He is a wealthy business man that saw me in a competition one day, and well wanted me for himself." She continues, "But, I rejected him,and now he wants revenge." All of us except Thoth look at her confused. "It's because of that, isn't it?" Thoth says. Yui nods. "And because I just really don't like him." Thoth nods in understanding. We look back and forth between the two. All of a sudden, Yui jumps at Thoth and envelopes him in a hug. "So, I assume you've been good?" She questions him. Thoth smiles, "'Course, I have." Yui smiles, "Good." I cough, "Um, What exactly is-" I motion towards them. They look at each other a moment before bursting out laughing. All our eyes widen, we had never seen Thoth laugh before. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, but well… Yui is my niece." We all stared blankly for a moment. "WHAT!" We shouted after his words finally registered. "You see, I am half-god, you all should know me by the name Demi-god." We all sigh, 'Figured.' "I am the daughter of Anhur." Yui continues. I think back to the name, my eyes widen. "So you're saying you're the daughter of the sky and war god!" I yell. "WHAT!" The others say. Yui just sits on the ground, "Yes, big surprise, girl that saved a god is a half-god." Thoth just rolls his eyes at her words. "Anyway, what do you need me to help with?" I was confused for a moment, then I remembered, but right before I said something, Thoth bumps in. "We lost Anubis and need your help to find him, because you're the only one he responds to." Yui sighs, "How long ago did you lose him." She asks. Apollon replies. "About five years ago."

(Yui's P.O.V:)

I deadpan, "Are you serious?" I ask. They all nod. I sigh once again and say. "If that's the case then this will be harder, but easy all the same." I clear my throat. "What are you going to do?" Tsukito asks. "This…" I say before yelling, "ANUBIS! COME HERE BOY!" The others all blink in surprise, when Anubis comes bounding towards me. "Hi boy." I say happily. "Prou niyo prou." Anubis cries. He jumps towards me and lands at my feet. "Prou prou prou nimoyo." He states. "You're right Anubis," I coo. "But where have you been." "Niyomin proiu nonono, nany." He whimpers. I smile, "It's okay they won't hurt you now." I say sweetly. All of them except Thoth looked at us in confusion. "Oh sorry, you guys don't know what he's saying do you?" I say lightheartedly. They look at me in confusion. "He said that you guys were scary, and that you made me disappear, he also said that he thinks you're going to hurt him like you hurt me." I sigh, "But, I don't think he understands why, or what was happening." "Priu?" Anubis questions. "Yep, but I was sad not hurt, so you'll be okay." Anubis rubs against my palm, as I scratch behind his ears.

-Thoth's P.O.V-

I watch as Anubis rubs his head against Yui's palm. I laugh silently at his antics. I look over and see Loki extremely close to my face. "Why didn't you tell us?" He questions. I just shrug my shoulders and say, "You never asked." Loki growls before looking over at Yui and Anubis. I could tell by the look on his face, that he doesn't like what he is seeing. I smile as I notice the others have the same look. Then all of a sudden Yui stands up. I hear a growl rise up in Anubis's throat. I tense up, finally sensing it. I look at the others, who don't seem to sense it. Soon I see Loki, Thor, Balder, and Tsukito tense up as well. Not long after the others seemed to notice as well. I watch as Yui slowly puts her finger to her mouth. My eyebrow rises in question. She just shakes her head and mouths, 'pretend everything is normal, keep s- the intruder from realizing we know he's here.' I nod and walk over to the others, "Well, we got Anubis, what do you want to do now?" "What are you saying, can't you sen-" I cut Takeru off. I put my finger to my mouth in a 'shush' signal. His eyes widen in understanding. They all relax themselves, "I don't know," Apollon say. "But, i'd like to stay with Yui for a while." Apollon blushes. We all look at Yui expectantly, only to notice that she's gone. We all begin freaking out, and looking around. "What are you guys doing?" We look up and see Yui and Anubis up in the tree. "What are you doing, you about gave me a heart attack." I half-shout. She just grins at me, "Aww, you guys were worried." She coos. We all blush in surprise.

\- Apollon's P.O.V -

I watch her jump from the tree, Anubis following close behind. "We got to get rid of the intruder." She says sharply; irritated. "Do you know who that is?" Thoth asks. Yui's eyebrow quirks, "You really can't tell?" Thoth shakes his head. "Set." Yui growls. Thoth's eyes widen. "Can we get rid of him?" He asks. She nods. Slowly, she lifts her finger to her mouth and bites it. We all flinch at the sudden action. "Wha-" She takes her finger to her forehead and smears the blood in a straight line, vertically down to her nose. "Sky mode, 1." Yui whispers. Suddenly a white light engulfs her. When the light disappeared, Yui sat there with her hair flowing down her back, twisted with four small braids. Her eyes are an odd shade of blue. She is wearing a long toga like outfit. It is white and cuts off right above the knees in front. A breastplate made of a gold sits over it. Around her head is a gold head piece that sits under her curled bangs. The mark she made in blood on her head was still there, but was know a light blue and extended over her face. Around her wrists and ankles are golden cuffs with three chain links hanging on to each one, as if they were broken apart. On her back are two silvery wings, speckled with gold. They are like bird wings. On her head is a helmet made of gold. She holds the sword she used to fight Takeru in her hand, but this time it is glowing. I look closer and notice that her hair is lighter and longer. She seems to float in front of us. "It's been about two years since I last was in this form." Her voice echoes throughout the entire area. Her voice is calm, with an air of control and rage. I realize that the closer I am to her the more I want to fight with her. I slowly back up and watch as the others do the same. "Oh, you guys have a lot of control, usually not even gods can resist the war effect." I look at her in confusion, "W-what do you mean?" I stutter. Yui laughs, "I'm the daughter of a war god, most want to fight with me the moment they cross my path." She smiles lightly. I feel myself calm down. I lift my eyes, questioning. Yui laughs, "Don't worry you won't be affected now." We all sigh in relief. Yui stretches, "Okay you guys stay here, i'll take care of that fool." We all begin to protest, but Yui leaves quickly. A few minutes later the evil presences dissipates, and Yui returns. She is back to normal. "Sigh(A/N: Actually says it) That was nerve wracking." Yui says nonchalantly. We deadpan. "How did you manage to get rid of Set?" Thoth asks. Yui smiles, "I had help from a friend, Rikka come on out." After Yui says that, a girl with wild blonde hair and beautiful eyes appears. "Hello." She says excitedly. She approaches us, "Nice to meet you i'm Rikka, I was one of the people chosen by the Will god, to help save the world from evil gods." I deadpan. 'What?' I think.

No one's P.O.V:

"So, how do you two know each other?" Thoth asks politely. "Oh, Yui and I are partners, She 'dwells within me' or whatever." Rikka says oddly. Everyone except Yui look at her confused. "What do you mean by that." Thor asks. "Well you see," Yui says. "She is one of the 'specials' chosen by the Will god. Since I am part god, I can still turn into an evil one…" Yui looks at the floor; an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "Well, I lost control, she saved me, I agreed to come when she needed me." Yui says quickly. Rikka laughs, "Yeah, a good thing to, even as a Demi-god she's as powerful as U level Gods." Yui looks at her feet. "Speaking of which." Rikka says sheepishly, "I need you to help me defeat the holder of the God of Death." Yui tilts her head, "You want me to help you defeat Hiba and Kurono." Rikka nods. "Why, don't you have a cru-" Rikka covers Yui's mouth. "Shh, I have to fight them because they want to know what you are capable of, oh and Hiba said that he would." Rikka begins whispering. "-and so that's why we need to win the fight." At the end Yui has stars in her eyes, "Really?!" Rikka nods. "The of course i'll help you." Yui smiles excitedly, "Let's go!"

Hiba's P.O.V:

"Where is she?" Kurono complains. I sigh, "I don't know, she's probably trying to find a god that can help her." Kurono looks at me through the corner of his eye. "You think she's lying, don't you." I look at him with wide eyes, "You mean she's not." I say surprised. Kurono nods. I look at him on awe, "So, why isn't she here, yet?" I ask to myself. "What are you talking about Hiba-kun?" I hear Rikka say. I swivel my head in the direction of the voice. I see Rikka standing behind me. "Where is the god you were talking about, " I scoff. Rikka smiles, "Oh, Yui and her friends are outside." She says excitedly. I stare at her for a moment, "Okay, let's begin this fight." I say mockingly. She just smiles, "Of course." We make our way outside. I see a woman with hair flowing down her back, twisted with four small braids. Her eyes are an odd shade of blue. She is wearing a long toga like outfit. It is white and cuts off right above the knees in front. A breastplate made of a gold sits over it. Around her head is a gold head piece that sits under her curled bangs. She has a marks on her face with a light blue color. Around her wrists and ankles are golden cuffs with three chain links hanging on to each one, as if they were broken apart. On her back are two silvery wings, speckled with gold. They are like bird wings. On her head is a helmet made of gold. She has long, light purple hair, and a powerful aura. I look at the others with her. They look human, but have a godly aura. The first is a tall caucasian with blonde hair and bright green eyes. He has a bright aura. He smiles at me. "NIce to meet you I'm Apollon Agana Belea." I nod a bit. I looked over to the next one, He has grey hair that goes down his back and dark red eyes. He nods in my direction, "Hades." He huffs. The next one is a fiery red head with light beige eyes. He grins evilly and laughs. "The name is Loki." The rest go by in flash. I meet Tsukito, Takeru, Balder, Thor, Dionysus, Thoth, and Anubis. The purple haired girl goes last. "It is a pleasure to meet you Hiba, my name is Yui Kusanagi." She smirks, "More commonly known as… The Swordswoman of the Gods." Kurono gasps. I look at him, confusion in my eyes. Kurono gulps, "The Swordswoman of the Gods is a powerful demi-god, who is able to take down those who stand in their way,though i've never fought her personally, she is very highly spoken of." I look at the woman for a second, before nodding. "Let's see your dwelling form." Rikka nods, excitedly. "Ready Yu-" "But first, what kind of Demigod are you?" Kurono asks. "Oh…" Yui sighs, "I am the daughter of Anhur, the god of the sky and war." I watch Kurono stiffen. "Well, let's do this Yui." Yui walks up to Rikka and bites into her own hand. Blood runs down it and Yui places a line of blood going vertically down to Rikka's nose. "War mode 3." Yui whispers. A flash of light blinds me for a moment. When I could see again, Rikka stands over me. Her hair is a strawberry blonde. Her eyes are the color of blood. I blush at what she is wearing. She is wearing a golden breastplate over a orange-red toga. The end of the toga is way above her knees, and knee high odd scandals lace up her legs. A gold helmet lays on her wild hair, which spikes out from her helmet. "If you're done staring, can you get on with it, Zeus wants to see Yui." We quickly take on our form and carefully step closer. "Our name," Their voices resonate "Is ' _God's Hero.'_ "

\- Chapter End -


End file.
